Dragon Tamer
by Charmedbloody
Summary: A figure comes and tells Anzu that she's a dragon tamer Magican of faith. She shows her whats to come. Will Anzu save Yugi from being killed or will she fall in love with who she's trying to save him from. AnzuSeto fic.
1. What does this all mean?

Yugi and the others looked up at the sky, as a figure cloaked in blue seemed to fly down towards them. When the figure landed "Anzu I have come to speak to you. I have traveled threw time and space to come speak to you." Anzu looked at the figure and spoke "I'm her." The figure threw back its hood to what looked nothing like anyone from around there. She had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "I have came to pass over my powers as a dragon rider/ dragon tamer. You have dreamed of it haven't you Magician of Faith. Your power was given to your daughter to wait until you were reborn to be given to you. So your new body may save them. You know of the two I speak." Anzu knew that the figure spoke of Seto and Yugi. But she was a little worried of what was going to happen.

"I know what you speak of. But I need to think about this. You under stand don't you." The girl nodded her head "I can only give you an hour to think. I wish to give you more. But the dragons are coming. And when they come they with need the Magician of faith and the dragon tamer. And you're both mother." The figure tuned and took some steps back to lean up against a wall while Anzu looked stunned. It hit Anzu why the girl looked so familiar to her. The figure looked like Seto. "My Ra. That can't be." The figure nodded her head. Joey spoke up "Your not going to do what she says is you Anzu?" Tristin looked at Anzu "Tell us no Anzu please." Seto looked at her as he glared at her "Seems that she's going to. But I see her as that Faith but a Dragon tamer come off it. She look at a dragon and run off." Anzu turned on Seto there was fire in her eyes as she answered him. "I'm standing in front of an dragon now and you see I'm not running Seto. I don't run from big bad and ugly. Or I wouldn't be talking right now."

Everyone was laughing at that. Seto just looked stunned then was angry as Anzu turned and walked up to the girl. "Alright." The girl walked up to Anzu and held out her hand "Did you have to be so mean to him mom." Anzu smirked as she took the girls hand. "Yeah I did." The girl shook her head as they both glowed bright blue. They seemed to rise in the sky and spin around. Anzu screamed out as she saw things flash in her mind. "NO SETH!" When the light faded Anzu was alone in the air. She was passed out as she was slowly lowered to the ground. Everyone ran over to her. Seto just walked over to her being dragged by his brother. When they got over to her she sat up and looked around at everyone. "Note to self. Never give children your powers you're your memory's to give to you in 5000 years."

Yugi looked at her. "Are you alright Anzu?" Anzu looked up at everyone but pain shot threw her back and she screamed in pain. "Um someone look at my lower back for me." Mai nodded her head "I will." Mai pulled up the back of Anzu's shirt and gasped. "Um Anzu did you have a tattoo on your back?" Anzu nodded her head "Yeah of the Magician of Faith why?" Mai pulled her shirt back down and looked her in the face as she spoke. "Well it seems you still have it but it's riding the back of a blue eyes white dragon." Anzu went paled and shook her head. "Were is my purse. I need to go now." Serenity handed Anzu her purse and Duke helped her up. "You need a ride Anzu?" Anzu shook her head. "No thanks." Anzu turned and started walking off when Mokeuba spoke up. "Will you tell us what's wrong Anzu please?" Anzu turned and faced him. She looked white as a ghost as she looked at him. "I can't. I don't think right now I can ever speak what I saw."

Anzu looked into the eyes of Seto who was glaring harder into her. She knew what she saw she could speak of it in front of him. Or tell anyone who Seth is. She then turned and ran off. Everyone left then. Seto and Mokeuba got into the limo and drove in the way Anzu went. His limo pulled up in front of Anzu. Anzu stood there looking at the window as it rolled down as she saw Seto's face behind the window. "Get in Mazaki now." He opened the door and she got in. She sat down and looked down at the ground. He told the driver to go. "You can't fool me. Your got leaving this limo until you tell me what the hell happen."

Anzu looked up at him and glared at him. How dare he keep her in the limo? He had no right in keeping her. "Alright but I can't tell you everything. It's strange all right. I saw Yugi's past self-die in the arms of more then one person. You're past self, my past self, Rebecca's past self, your brother's past self, and everyone's past self. He was killed by your past self. You hated him for bring born. You and him were brothers. You blamed him for sleeping with your wife. She never cheated on you with anyone at all not even Yugi's past self. She only slept with you. You almost killed your wife as your only brother back then died. You knew that if he died you would take his place. Since there was no one else in the family and Rebecca couldn't have kids. You were made a mummy like from the movie. When you were killed your wife and so was I were both with child. After the baby was born we both were killed."

Anzu was looking down then Mokeuba spoke up then. "Oh I get it now. You and Seto's past wife were the same people. And the girl that just made you the dragon tamer was the daughter that you're past self had before she died. If that right Anzu?" Anzu nodded her head. "And Seto's past self's name is Seth if I'm guessing right. And when Yugi's past self died in everyone's arms. He was being touched by them to keep him alive right or am I just a silly little boy right now." Anzu looked at Mokeuba and shook her head. She couldn't even look at Seto who was very quiet at that point in time.

The limo pulled to a stop and Seto opened the door and Anzu got out. Seto spoke out as Anzu walked away. "Why are you the dragon tamer?" Anzu stopped and turned around and surged her shoulders and she turned back around and kept on walking up the drive and into her house. Seto closed the door and looked at his brother as the limo went on. "Why do I get the feeling that the dragon she's to tame is me?" He shook his head and looked at his brother who was laughing at what his brother said. "You think that's funny Moki?" Seto tickled his brother until they got home.

It was days later when the dragons finally showed up. Everyone was out side at the school lunch. The dragons had finally showed up they were flying around attacking buildings. The teachers called for the kids to come inside. Anzu didn't hear it. She yelled at the dragons. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Even the dragons did. "STOP IT NOW! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! NOT TO WHO HAS LET YOU LOSE!" Everyone thought she was crazy the dragons were going to attack her. Seto and a teacher were running at her to grab her as her cloths changed into a all black version of Seto's. The teacher stopped and stared at her as Seto ran up to her and tried to drag her back. A blue eyes white dragon landed in front of Anzu and it was forming an energy ball in its mouth. "If you attack me blue eyes. I will destroy you. Think about it." She then whistled loudly and all the dragons stopped and bowed their heads to her. She pulled her self away from Seto and jumped onto the back of the blue eyes white dragon. "Yugi stay inside. Cause if you get your self killed. I'm kicking your ass. Remember that. And Seto stay here."

Anzu took off into the sky with all the dragons. She didn't even notice Seto falling to the ground in pain. That was on her back was now on his as well. There souls were now bound together. Anzu was heading towards the floating castle that was in the air. She left out a loud whistle as the other dragons came to her. She made the dragons attack the castle. The castle blew up but the dragons didn't vanish. Something else happen. The three god cards showed and destroy the dragons. They knocked her out and they seem to vanish into a black hole. Back on the ground Seto jumped to his feet and pulled on his coat and walked out of the school. Yugi tried to stop him but couldn't "Yugi the god cards have her. Don't ask how I know I just do. Stay here. I think the mutt can make sure you stay put."

Yugi ran after Seto. "But I can help you know. I don't care what Anzu said or what happen in the past between you and her. Or whatever. I just want to save my best friends life. Will you let me do that?" Seto shook his head and pulled out his duel deck and walked outside. It seemed that a black hole showed up in front of him. And Seto walked right into it. Everyone that saw this gasped. "He's going to his soul mate's rescue. He's going to save Anzu from the god cards." Yugi heard one of the teachers talking that they should banned dueling after this. Yugi looked at the teacher and spoke. "Someone miss using magic to kill the dragon tamer and his lady love. She's the one that saves the Pharoh from his death."


	2. Wow Anzu hears the words I love you and ...

Its seemed that time had stood still as Anzu stood face to face with her past self. "Oh lord." Her past self just smirked at her as Seto's past self walked into the room and walked over to her past self and kissed her on the lips. "That's just weird. Seto hates my guts." A male voice could be heard from the back of the room someone saying, "Now that's were your wrong Anzu." Anzu turned and stared at Seto. She would have run to him but she noticed that she was tied to the ground. "Then are you going to save me then boy." Seto glared at her then glared at his past self "Let her go."  
  
Seto seemed to be having a face off with his past self. But what got really weird was when Yami came into the room. "What the. Yugi I told you to stay put." Anzu turned and looked at Yami. "Seto that's Yugi's past self. Was having a past face off or something along those lines. Just un chain me here before I do get unchained and kick you ass home." Seto looked at Anzu and smirked as he walked up to Anzu and tried to break the chain lock with the rock that lay near it. "Seto watch out." Seth and Yami dragged Seto back and chained him to a rock that was near them they did to it with a fight. Seto tried to fight back but was easily over powered.  
  
Anzu's past self slapped her hard cross the face. Then she spoke to Anzu finally "Your wondering why you're here Anzu. And why you are looking into the mirror of your past self. In the past or my time how ever you want to say it. There was trouble and I was forced into more then one marriage back then. At first I was married to the thief, Two priest, and the Pharoh him self. I was only in love with one of them. But I died after having my 5th child. To make sure you stay with the one you love in your time. Were going to kill Seto to bring forth your soul mate."  
  
Anzu looked pale by that. Seto looked at Anzu "Anzu will get out of this. I swear it." Anzu shook her head as tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her past self. "How do u know he's my soul mate and not someone else?" Anzu's past self smirked "What you want that CEO to live? Do u have feelings for him? Well it doesn't matter. Your both going to die here today by are hands. And after today your new name will be Tea." Anzu never told Seto how she felt for him. She's the one with powers. She tried to break her self-free. "I will not let you do this. If you do this let the gods strike you dead then."  
  
Tea smirked at her. "The gods don't care what you do Anzu. You and Seto will die tonight. That's the end of the story." Anzu glared at her then "Then let the gods come and kill me and burn my body so you can't turn me into a soul less monster." Seto stared at them. After finding his feelings for Anzu he never knew that he had feelings of love for her at all. "There is nothing you can to do to stop us Anzu. So enjoy your last min of life as your self." Anzu sank to the floor as the three left the room. She didn't have the heart to look up at Seto. "Anzu I need to tell you something."  
  
Anzu looked up at him "I need to tell you something as well Seto. But you can go first." Seto shook his head and the look on his face told her to go first. "I need to tell you before we um die. I have had the biggest crush on you for like forever. But lately it's been more so. I think I um love you." She didn't look at him then she stared at the ground. Seto didn't say anything then. Anzu looked up at him and smiled. She saw him grinning then. "Anzu I need to tell you that I have had the biggest crush on you. And with this whole thing going on lately I needed to tell you that I…" Just then they walked back in.  
  
"Time for you two to die now." Tea pulled Anzu pull by her hair as Yami and Seth made Seto watch as Tea put a dagger to Anzu's throat. Seto's eyes grew wide as he stared into the clam eyes of Anzu. Seto couldn't hold this back he had to say this. And get this off his chest. "Don't kill her please." Seth and Yami laughed "Why should be let Anzu live?" Seto smirked then as she spoke "Because I love her. And she loves me. Even if I may be cold hearted at times." Tea smirked then "Tough its to late now." She then slight Anzu's throat. Seto tried to reach her then. "Anzu my heart. My soul please doesn't die on me." But it was to late. She was dead. Tears started to fall from Seto's eyes even as they jabbed a dagger into his head. His mind went back to the time he fell in love with her.  
  
She didn't hear anyone walking up. She stood there at the bridge and stared out into the water. She knew that Yugi missed Yami. She missed them both since they left with Rebecca by his side. They were in love and she felt lost. She didn't hear the voice call her name. She didn't even feel the touch of the person on her shoulder. She did feel when the person talked into her ear. "Anzu?" Anzu turned and stared into a pair of gray blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. "Oh hello Seto."  
  
Seto could tell Anzu was sad or at least upset about something or someone. He could see into her eyes that she was trying to hide something from everyone. His little brother told him that she lost her job. And that she missed Yugi and Yami as well not really knowing were the two went off to. There really was nothing he could do about that. "Anzu can you baby sit my brother for me. I'm going out of down. And I don't want to take him out of school to do that. I will let you think about that." There was nothing more he could do for her. No one noticed that a blue eyes white dragon and Magician of faith was watching him or her both. But at that point Seto knew he was in love  
  
As they died there souls were stopped form leaving this world with the single words from a lone figure dressed in black. The figure threw back its hood and there stood a twin of Seto Kaiba. "Seto and Anzu can't die since they're in the shadow realm. Trust me I'm living prove of it." Yami, Seth, and Tea all attacked the twin of Seto Kaiba who is two inch's taller then him. He defeated them all with easy. With a dagger that he picked up that lay beside of Anzu. By that time Anzu and Seto were back in their own body's awake staring at Seto's twin. The twin unchained Anzu then Seto himself.  
  
The twin smiled and answered then. "Your wondering why or who I am. And why I look like Seto Kaiba. Well my name is Seto James Kaiba Jr. I'm your son dad. And if your wondering who the little wife is. You're standing beside her now. And no I'm not your only kid. You have six kids. With when I left you were pregnant and were going to have twins." They both looked at each other then to their son. "Oh lord." Was all Anzu could say. But Seto just stood there grinning from ear to ear. "Good." Seto Jr smiled at his parents "Well I will show u the way out. Oh and by the way dad. Name me something else. I don't want to live up to your statues as the owner of Kaiba Corp and the vice president of Mom's uncles company." He pointed to a brown door. When they looked up again Jr was gone.  
  
Seto looked down at Anzu then. "So were do we go from here?" Anzu smiled "How about we take it one day at a time." Seto nodded then kissed her softly on the lips. Anzu blushed and took his arm as they walked threw the door after they opened it. They woke up in there own beds drenched in sweat. "Was it all a dream?" Was what they each said? If it was then why did two years later did Seto and Anzu get married and named their first born son Seto Kaiba jr. Was it just fate or something greater then that. We may never know.  
  
I will since I wrote it. Sorry it took so long to update. Was working for a time then just got fired this morning? Oh well. 


End file.
